


Eksekusi

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M, a bit of ... mystery?, riddle?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: BL. AU. Flash fiction. Dia senang telah membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri; itu ganjaran yang harus mereka terima karena menentang hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eksekusi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: BL, AU, OOC, typo(s).

Diri itu dibawa pasrah, menuju suatu ruang di mana ada tali tambang yang tergantung dan lantai kayu yang dapat terbuka otomatis. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu memasang senyum tanpa arti. Tangannya terborgol dan kedua lengannya yang masing-masing dicengkeram oleh dua orang polisi ditarik paksa agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Netra madunya menatap kosong. Suasana—mungkin lebih tepatnya atmosfer—di sana dingin, baju yang dipakainya hanya selembar, itu pun dibuat dengan kain biasa saja. Dirinya dijaga oleh empat polisi di setiap sisi tubuhnya. Yang bertubuh paling jangkung dan besar berjalan di depan, memimpin dirinya dan ketiga anak buahnya menuju ruangan eksekusi.

Kise Ryouta berjalan tanpa beban. Seharusnya dia merasa takut atau gugup atau yang lainnya, tapi dirinya malah merasa ringan—seperti burung yang hendak dilepaskan segera dari sangkarnya untuk terbang bebas ke angkasa luas.

Statusnya sebagai tersangka membawanya ke sini, tapi dia sama sekali tak menyesal. Dia senang telah membunuh anggota keluarganya sendiri; itu ganjaran yang harus mereka terima karena menentang hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Ah ... Kise senang.

Tapi saat dia mulai berjalan masuk, kedua matanya membulat menatap seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu muda yang berdiri agak jauh dari sana, didampingi oleh dua orang polisi di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Haizaki Shougo berdiri di sana (mungkin meminta secara khusus kepada para polisi), menatap kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi akan direnggut nyawanya secara paksa. Bibirnya bergetar, demi Tuhan—dia tak sanggup menatap Kise mati dihukum gantung begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Ryouta—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Shougo- _kun_. Aku yang membunuh mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," balas sang tersangka yang sudah memasuki ruangan khususnya. Dia berjalan menuju lantai kayu yang sudah dirancang khusus dan salah satu polisi di sana segera mengalungkan tali tambang yang sudah disimpul rapi ke lehernya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shougo- _kun_. Maaf aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi."

Lantai kayu tersebut terbuka ke bawah, meninggalkan kedua kaki telanjang itu tanpa alas pijakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, dia tak membiarkan hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Kedua ujung bibirnya dibiarkannya terangkat.

" _Ne_ , Ryouta. Aku yang bersalah. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab,"—begitu katanya.

Bahkan Haizaki Shougo tak memedulikan raungan kekasihnya yang memohon-mohon agar eksekusi dihentikan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**


End file.
